Superman
by Firestorm-244
Summary: This is a song fic about Vegeta done to the song Kryptonite by 3 doors down. It takes place between the Cell and Buu saga. (Rated PG for mild cursing) Enjoy


*I took a walk around the world to   
Ease my troubled mind   
I left my body laying somewhere   
In the sands of time   
I watched the world float to the dark   
Side of the moon   
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah*   
  
The mighty saiyan prince stood atop a cliff, looking off in the distance his mind reflecting on past events. How had he gotten to where he was today? -He had a family: his son Trunks and Bulma who was his wife as far as he was concerned. Traditionally saiyans didn't marry, like earthlings did.- Over the many years he'd spent on earth, he hated to admit it but he developet a heart. Whether he liked it or not, he cared about these humans. "Why? Why do I care?" No sooner had he asked himself that question, the answer came to him: Kakarot...   
  
*I watched the world float to the   
Dark side of the moon   
After all I knew it had to be something   
To do with you   
I really don't mind what happens now and then   
As long as you'll be my friend at the end*   
  
"Damn you Kakarotto!" He yelled. He was the only man Vegeta was never able to surpass. It felt like every time he reached a new level, Kakarot was there ahead of stronger, faster, wiser. "I am the prince of all saiyans...So why am I always a step behind him?" A yellow aura surrounded Vegeta as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. His anger and frustration rising. Even Kakarot's son, had surpassed me at one point in time. Gohan was able to do what I could not for so long... The sky darkened, dust and sand swirled all around him as the rock and dirt under neith him started to give way. He raised his power and took himself to his limits and beyond. He trained fearcly and intensively, he refused to except the fact the Goku was stronger than him. His pride wouldn't allow it. He let out a yell of anger, pain and hatred allowing those emotions to consume him as he fell to the ground.   
  
*If I go crazy then will you still   
Call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be   
There holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with   
My superhuman might   
Kryptonite*   
  
Kakarot was the big hero. So righteous, so powerful. Apart of Vegeta knew he'd never be able to measure up to him. But still, he strived to become greater. He had to keep training...keep fighting, so that one day he could prove to himself and Kakarot that he was his equal or more by defeating him in a duel so grand that the gods themselves would marvel at his immense power. But unfortunantly Kakarot was dead and had been for several years now. "That bastard!" Vegeta muttered as he forced himself to stand up. Kakarot had declined the chance to be revived by the dragonballs. Excepting his own passing and denying Vegeta the chance to ever fully regain his saiyan pride. The lower classed soldier denied him of the battle his saiyan prince so desparetly desired. "Damn you Kakarotto," Vegeta repeated. "You left me with nothing in this world!"   
  
*You called me strong, you called me weak,   
But still your secrets I will keep   
You took for granted all the times I   
Never let you down   
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if   
Not for me then you would be dead   
I picked you up and put you back   
On solid ground*   
  
All the power he had gained since Kakarots passing, everyone else he surpassed... It meant nothing if he couldn't be greater than his rival. He felt his negative feelings returning to him. "I can never forgive you!" He shouted.   
  
*If I go crazy then will you still   
Call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be   
There holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with my   
Superhuman might   
Kryptonite*   
  
His golden aura surrounded his body causing the ground he now stood on to tremble and give way. Once again debree of rock, and earth flew around him as he released his full power.   
  
If I go crazy then will you still   
Call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be   
There holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with my   
Superhuman might   
Kryptonite   
  
Yeah!   
  
He felt himself lose control, over exerting himself he let out one final cry. His aura dimmed until it was no longer visable, his power rapidly fell. Drained, and exusted he fell face down onto the ground unable to move. He lost his consciousness...   
  
If I go crazy then will you still   
Call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be there   
Holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with   
My superhuman might   
Kryptonite...


End file.
